WHY
by Darkangel81
Summary: Set during Dawg day Afternoon. Logan is hurt and angry and wants to talk to Max. Short,complete.


Set approx. Around Dawg Day Afternoon. Logan is still upset about Max dumping him and wants to talk to her. M/L, as if I would write anything else. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Logan kicked the trash can out of his way, furious. How could Max be that cold, how could she get over him so easily and exchange him for Alec.  
  
He walked over to the kitchen, exoskeleton whirring. The sound annoyed him, it reminded him of being only half a man who had tried to be whole for a girl. And now that girl easily gave up on their relationship, like she had never been serious. He let out a sarcastic laugh. How could he ever been dumb enough to believe a perfect girl like Max would fall for him? A pathetic cripple who had nothing to offer but a load of trouble.  
  
He took a long sip from a bottle of Vodka. He had never been into the hard stuff, he had larnt early what those drinks did to people, how Uncle Jonas changed under the influence. He'd felt disguised and he had sworn he would never touch that stuff. Now it seemed to be the only thing that offered relief.  
  
He took another sip, his head was becoming hazy, the bottle was half empty already. He saw his keys lying on th desk, he grabbed them and weighed them in his hand. Suddenly he knew what he would have to do. No matter what Max had told him about not contacting her anymore, he felt like he at least deserved an explanation. He took one last sip and then stormed out of his apartment.  
  
**  
"Max around?" Cindy opened the door of the apartment she shared with her homegirl and stared at Logan in shock. He looked hagard and pale, dark rings under his bloodshet eyes.  
  
"No...no, she is at Joshua's I think...Logan what's going on? Are you OK?"  
  
He was already stumbling down the stairs again. "I'm fine."  
  
**  
"Max!" He ran up the stairs to Joshua's house, he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. The door wasn't locked and he stopped in the doorway when he saw Max and Alec in the living room.  
  
"Logan?" Max's voice sounded shocked and cracked slightly. "What are you doing here? I told you to..."  
  
"You told me what? Told me to get out of your life? To leave you alone? To accept it's over?" He stepped closer, not even acknowledging Alec who stepped back, still ready to interfere.  
  
"Don't you think I deserve an explanation?"  
  
"I can't...it just is over..."  
  
Now he was right in front of Max, staring down into her brown eyes, his own blue ones blazing with fury. There was nothing left of the gentleness Max had adored. Instead they were glace over and his breath smelle like..."Are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe, why do you care?"  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"Damn it Max, I was willing to sacrifize everything for you. We have been through so much together, how can you throw this away so easily for..."  
  
"Shut up! I won't talk to you like that, you are not yourself." She took a step back, afraid that in his state of mind he would touch her. Then everything would have been useless.  
  
"And who is to blame for that? I thought we had something special, I thought our bond would be stronge nough to overcome this. I thought you were stronger than this." His voice was barely a whisper now. "Guess I was wrong." He shot a glance at Alec. "I do understand you are better off with him, he is like you, not a cripple who only slows you down, he is younger and he can understand you- thought honestly I thought I could, too. I understand all of that, but whatI don't understand is why you didn't have the guts to tell me."  
  
"Logan...I..."  
  
Alec looked at Max openmouthed. He started to understand why Logan had been so distant and cold lately.  
  
"Whoa there, wait a sec." He stepped closer and didn't even care about Max's deathly, then pleading gaze. He shook his head. "I'm not sure what kind of issues thetwo of you have, but I know that I don't wanna be a part of that."  
  
Logan swayed when he turned towards the younger man. "Oh shut up Alec. You understand."  
  
"No man, I swear, whatever Max told ya is not true."  
  
"Shut up Alec." Max sank down on the couch, suddenly tears fell down her face.  
  
"Max?" Logan held his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't deal with this anymore, I...I lied to you. Alec and I...there never was anything. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" Logan sat down in a chair opposite of Max while Alec just stayed right where he was.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't want to lose you, and I thought by hurting you I could safe you."  
  
"God Max. I can't believe it. You think this would be the right way to safe me? Max, without you I don't want to live, there is no use in living without you. You're the reason why I get up every morning. Even if I can't touch you, I want to be with you. I need you, Max." He took a deep breath. "Please, don't do that to us, I know we'll find a way to overcome this virus. Trust me."  
  
Max let her tears fall freely now. She felt so much love welling up for that guy that it hurt. "I'm sorry. I...I want to trust you. Please, don't be mad at me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**  
OK, this was short and sappy and stupid, but I just wanted to do something else but study...Next week, when I am through with exams, I'll try to continue my other stories. 


End file.
